The Black Cat
by EverMorning
Summary: Mikan is getting a pet! But how does that lead to her having a love scene in the middle of the street with Natsume! MxN Rated T for what happens at the end.


**Perfect Pet**

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Even if I am a genius. ^_^

**A/N: **Everyone is 15 yrs old in this story. It's still January in this story. There isn't any snow though, and since this is Japan, it isn't _that_ cold either. Just around 2 degrees Celsius. Oh yeah, usually, italics mean thoughts. Be warned I said USUALLY!!!

* * *

She was so excited! After all the work she's done, she is finally here!!!

_*trumpets please*_

Mikan Sakura is now officially a three-star!! And you know what that means....

_She is now allowed to keep a pet in her dorm room!! (_Apparently, one-star and two-star rooms are too small to contain one.)

So here she is, in front of Alice Pets, the store that had taunted her for_ years_. She had watched with envy at the happy customers that had danced out those doors, always carrying the most _adorable_ animal EVER.

Oh, how her heart had longed for one of her own. She had begged and _begged_ Hotaru to keep one in her room for her, but she was as cold as ice to her tears. So, no other choice available, she had worked her butt off. And finally, FINALLY! She has earned her third star.

She sighed in happiness.

Luckily, their monthly school trip to Central Town had fallen on the exact date she earned her final star. If it hadn't, she probably would have burst with anticipation and wouldn't be able to concentrate on _anything_. That would tick off their teacher and he would take one of her stars away.

A shudder ran through Mikan's spine with just the thought of all that hard work going to waste.

_Oh well! I'm already here anyway. What can Jin-Jin do about it now?_

So, she took a deep breath and with renewed sparkling eyes, entered the store.

"Welcome to Alice Pets miss!" a bouncing man in his 30s came up to her, "How may I help you?"

Mikan naturally assumed that this man in an orange apron was the storekeeper."Um.. I woul-" Mikan was cut off by him.

"I know! You're here to buy a pet! We have a lot of customers! Do you know why? Because we have the best pets, that's why!!!" the man gave a hearty laugh.

"Alice pets aren't regular pets," the storekeeper went on, "they are much better! You see, most of our animals have unusual colors and shapes you don't see anywhere else. For example, this pink cat." The man pointed to a peculiar neon pink cat sitting on a shelf. It gave a soft _purr..._

Mikan gaped and gave a big "Ohh…." that satisfied the storekeeper to no end, so he kept going.

"Also, Alice pets are more intelligent than most animals. They all have different preferences, tastes, and personalities. Some are calm and calculating, while others are hyper and cheery." The man explained.

"Oh! How wonderful! I can't wait! Will you show me some nice ones?" Mikan said, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Of course, ma belle. It would be my pleasure." The man looked pleased at the young girl's reaction. "Follow me."

The two walked through the giant maze that was the pet store. They passed cases and cages of strange animals. All called out when she passed, as if saying hello. Mikan, instead of being frightened, only grew more eager. She was already used to the strange things of Alice Academy.

The shop was much bigger than it looked from the outside.

_But then again, so is every shop in Central._

They finally stopped at the very back of the store. It was silent here. There are less animals here than in the front. In fact, Mikan only counted around 10 cages.

"These are the best pets we have. They're all very like humans, so they tend to escape from people they don't like. It's very hard to find an owner for any of them, but we always bring customers through here first just in case."

Mikan just nodded, spellbound, and followed the storekeeper through the different cages.

There was a cat with green fur and green eyes, an owl with black and white feathers and violet eyes, a black wolf with blue eyes and a star-shaped birthmark, and a blond bunny with light-blue eyes.

All of them stared at Mikan as she passed. She stared back with wide eyes and an open mouth. Mikan was in one of her _moments_.

"What do you think?" the storekeeper asked.

Mikan liked all the animals, but there wasn't that special connection she was looking for.

"Okay. Fair enough." the man said as he led her to a big glass case. "This is the last animal back here. I must warn you though. This one is very arrogant and feisty. It doesn't like humans much. It has hissed and glared at every single one it has seen. I don't have a lot of faith it'll treat you any differently."

Behind that glass case he was pointing at was a cat. A sleek black cat with shining fur and piercing crimson eyes.

Mikan gave a little gasp. He was so much like a certain _someone_ she knew. The cat and her locked gazes and something _clicked_.

The black cat's mouth twitched a bit and Mikan could almost swear it was smirking at her! Instead of getting mad though, she grinned and immediately turned to the storekeeper.

"Mr. Storekeeper! This one!! I want to buy this one!" Mikan looked like she was about to explode!

"But miss, this pet can be dangerous! He may bite you, or-"

"No, it won't!! I swear. I just know that he's the one for me. Oh, _please_ Mr. Storekeeper!!"

The man stopped his bouncing and thought for a minute.

_Well….. It couldn't hurt could it? Besides, it's the first time __this__ cat hasn't hissed at the customer…_

"Alright, miss. But don't say I didn't warn you!" The storekeeper got out his keys and opened the glass case.

To his utter amazement, the black cat leaped right out and into Mikan's arms. She smiled and stroked his fur. The cat purred and snuggled in.

Mikan gave the shocked man a smug smile and said "I'll take it!"

The storekeeper, regaining some sense, went to his cashier and Mikan successfully purchased her pet.

Just as she was handing over her credit card, Natsume Hyuuga popped his head into the store.

"Mikan? Hurry up, I'm treating you to lunch." Natsume's voice sounded arrogant, but whoever knows him would be able to detect the affection beneath that.

"Really?! Thanks Natsume!" Mikan gave him a cheerful smile that made his day.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up will you! I haven't got all day."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." She tossed her change into her coat pocket, said a quick thank you to the storekeeper, and hurried after Natsume, who was leaving already.

The gaping storekeeper stared after them. After a few minutes, he restored his composure and gave a small smile

"So. She's Mikan Sakura huh." His smile grew bigger. "Tamer of the black cats."

* * *

Outside, the unusual couple was heading to a cafe. Mikan was happily doing odd little hops and skips to keep up with her boyfriend's long legs.

"Natsume look! This is my new pet. His name is Nat!"

"Hn." Natsume turned to stare at the cat. It smirked at him from Mikan's arms. He raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't he look a bit too much like me? And what's with the name?"

"The name is _because _he looks like you. There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Yeah, you love me so much you had to name your cat after me." He said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with that?" Mikan replied sincerely with a little frown.

That caught Natsume in surprise. A slight pink tint was creeping up his face. Mikan stared.

"Are you BLUSHING Natsume?!" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not IDIOT!!!" he replied angrily and his color returned to normal.

"You were!!" she insisted.

"No, I wasn't!" He leaned in and blew on her face. Both their breathing turned ragged. "Go get your eyes checked Polka."

He closed the gap between them and kissed her. Her eyes widened for a second. Then the feeling of ecstasy overwhelmed her and she kissed him back.

The black cat, still in Mikan's arms, was inbetween the two lovers. He looked up at the two's lips melting together and gave something of a chuckle. Then Natsume pressed closer to Mikan.

The cat settled between them, comfortable between the warmth and love seeping from the two.

**THE END**

**

* * *

A/N:** Hope you liked it! This is dedicated to cat lovers everywhere! I actually got the idea of the black cat observing from below after I revised for the **THIRD** TIME. Teehee... Anyway, this is my second fan fiction!!! And it's complete!

*Echoes of people cheering*

Thank you, thank you. *Bows* Don't forget to review! Press that link down there!!!


End file.
